It is known that one can form a diamond substance by creating a plasma state within a hydrocarbon gas mixture by the well-known “combustion torch system.” Typically a hydrocarbon gas, such as methane, ethane, or acetylene, is reacted with oxygen to form a flame, and the flame products are then deposited onto a substrate.
One disadvantage of the combustion torch process is that an inhomogeneous product is formed, having substantially good quality near the center of the flame and poor quality at is periphery. It is an object of this invention to provide a process which produces a high quality diamond substance which is substantially more homogeneous than prior art processes.